The First of The Last
by Riveraldiez
Summary: Lu has became the notorious Noblesse and decides to expand her territory within Elrios. Ciel is tasked to conquer the Kingdom of Hamel in the south. Unbeknownst to him, Ain resides in Hamel at the moment. (RG x ATh) - Ciel x Ain - crossposted in AO3
1. Phase I: Prologue

**Summary:** _Gaining tremendous power and reputation as the notorious Noblesse, Lu has become a notable demon queen and tries to expand her territories within Elrios. She asks her faithful servant Ciel to conquer the Kingdom of Hamel, but the Goddess apparently decides to get in his way._

 _ **Erst der Letzt**_

 **Phase I: Epilogue**

Beneath the land of Elrios, there is a land of which all demons live. Like the humans, they live under guidance of a ruler. Unlike them, however, the demons rule by their value of power. Those who are strong have every right to command over weaker ones.

After her fall from reign several decades ago, Lu fled to the human realm, where she came across Ciel. Many things happened over their brief encounter. When an incident led Ciel close in losing his life, Lu asked him to make a contract with her in order for him to not die. He agreed, and became her servant and helped her to regain her throne.

Several years have passed since then.

With substantial help from Ciel, Lu has grown considerably stronger than ever. She can now control evil spirits with the astounding power of her lineage. With her immense power and strong presence in the battlefield, Lu eventually recovers her authority in the demon realm and gains legions of demon army serving under her.

However, due to her demonic side, Lu has begun to change. She begins craving after domains, wanting to be the most powerful demon ever. Thus she then begins to expand her territory on the human realm.

"Ciel," Lu calls upon her servant. He gives her a polite acknowledgement. "Which do you think is the utmost influential monarchy in Elrios?"

"I believe Fluone Continent currently holds high military prowess within Elrios." Ciel replies in a smooth tone. "…The City of Lanox, Tribe Village of Sander, and lastly, Kingdom of Hamel."

Lu ponders about it for a moment. "Which one is the closest from here?"

"Sander."

"Oho~ I see. Then it's settled," a smirk curves on her lips. "We shall launch our attack tomorrow. Prepare everything for it, Ciel."

Ciel nods his head. "…As you wish."

He then bows and takes his way out of the throne room. His heart pounding fast inside his chest, but Ciel doesn't think much about it. He needs to get everything ready for tomorrow.

# # #

Ain remembers when he was merely a speck of light, unable to speak or being spoken to by other creatures. He remembers clearly when the Goddess Ishmael called his name, thus granting him his tangible form and powers, all in exchange of giving his assistance in restoring the El.

" _ **Ainchase. You are not to delve in too deep with their matter. Fulfill you mission as naturally as possible."**_

When he fulfills his mission, he will be forgotten by the humans.

It matters not. He has long grown in frustration and doubt about human beings. Several years ago, he had traveled across Elrios. He saw by himself, how those humans only care about their own needs in the end. They betray each other, waging conflict over trivial matters. All for the sake of glory and greed.

The more he uses his power from the Goddess, the more he lose his human side, something that he needs to understand and cooperate with the humans in Elrios. After witnessing what Wally has done, in addition to his disappointment in humans, Ain ultimately loses all hope in humanity and decides to take his own line.

Fighting vile demons that began conquering the land for years, Ain was led to the Capital of Hamel, where he met with the young heir Prince Seiker, also known as Chung.

"I have heard that you possess enormous power against demons. Would you lend your strength to aid us in defending this kingdom from them?"

Ain frowns upon hearing the proposal. "Why should I offer my assistance for the likes of _you_?"

"Our soldiers have their hands full of fighting with demons in the front lines. Your help in defending the citizen here would greatly aid us. As the Prince of Hamel, I ask this of you. …Please, help us."

Chung looks at him with unwavering gaze. Strong determination and indomitable resolve clearly can be seen from his eyes. Nevertheless, Ain had lost his ability to feel any sentiment since a long time ago.

"I don't care about you humans," he says coldly. "Though all despicable demons are the same. I will slay them all, without exception."

And with that, Ain turns away and leaves. He doesn't see Chung bows deeply at his back.

"Thank you very much." The young Hamelian Prince whispers.

True to his words, none of the demons able to invade Hamel that far without getting struck by dozens of spear made of light.

#

For months, it has been quite peaceful in Hamel, until one day, a messenger comes with urgent news.

"Sander has been attacked by the demons. The Tribe Chief asked us for reinforcement army in defending the village."

"I understand. Sir Penensio, have your men prepared to take part in the reinforcement. Have some stationed here as last resort and guarding the gates," Chung begins commanding his subordinates. "I will personally lead the reinforcement army."

"What?" Penensio raises his head. "That is quite a risky move, Your Highness. Allow me to take charge of the army going to Sander."

Chung gives him a smile. "There's nothing to worry about. Hamel Knights are formidable opponents for the demons. They are more than capable of guarding the city in my absence."

Being the leader of the Red Knights, Penensio can't help but smile. "Thank you on putting so much trust in us, Your Highness."

"Very well. It's been decided then. We'll depart tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes, Your Highness."

#

That night, the soldiers begin their preparation in haste. Words fly fast across the city about the demon invasion in Sander. Eventually, the news reaches Ain.

"Do you not desire to aid?" the smooth, velvety voice whispers in his ear. Ain doesn't need to glance to know who that is.

"Insignificant."

"Oh?"

Glave, the whisperer whom Ain had known for his hobby on harassing him finally reveals himself from the shadow. "And why is that, little angel?"

Ain shoots him a glare instead of answering. Unfortunately, that doesn't work on shooing the masked figure away.

"Are you really certain about this?" Glave taunts him again. "Have you truly forsaken them, those mangy little humans that you were so hopeful of?"

Loads of spears bolt out of thin air at Glave, piercing him deeply. He laughs, and his pierced figure slowly dissipate into nothingness. However, his apparent laughs echoing within the air.

When Glave's presence seemingly vanished, cold fingers harshly tug on Ain's jawbone to the side, forcing him to crane his neck to see Glave stands behind his back. A spear forms itself on Ain's hand.

"Why you—…!"

"Calm down there, little angel." Glave chides in a mocking manner. "You are quite hostile for a priest. It is regrettable that I have to paralyze yourself just to relish myself of your fine-looking form. Tell me, do all celestials possess beautiful face like yours?"

A spear launches itself at Glave, who easily steps aside to dodge. "My, my. Quite vicious, indeed."

As Glave let him out of his hold, Ain regains his senses. He throws several daggers of light to Glave's face, only for them to shatter before even touching the masked man.

"You're an eyesore. I ought to eradicate you myself." Ain growls, summoning a spear on his hand. But Glave merely chuckles.

"You can't be so mean to your old friend like this. Remember, we have been together ever since you were in _that_ place. Surely you still remember it well."

The spear struck Glave in the chest, only for his figure to dissipate again into nothingness. Ain doesn't let his guard down.

"This is getting boring. See you later, little angel. Call me when you succumb into despair, ahahhahahhah~"

And with that, Glave presence also disappears. After making sure the masked man won't come back soon, Ain dismisses his projectile weapons away. His hand moves to touch his jaw where Glave's hand has been.

He grits his teeth, seething.

"…I ought to exterminate him."

# # #

Meanwhile in Sander, the war has waged. Of course, the demons are on the winning side. Many of the Sander warriors have fallen. In the midst of the battlefield, a demon commander comes before Ciel.

"The humans are losing, but some of them managed to ask for help from outside force," the demon says. "What should we do?"

"Let them do as they please. Proceed as planned."

"Understood."

The demon then goes away. Lu, who was nearby, hears their conversation and walks to Ciel.

"I heard all that. Are you really not going to do anything?"

"I will take care of the reinforcement myself."

Lu nods.

"Well, now that Sander's been taken care of, what about Lanox and Hamel?"

"Lanox is to the north, and Hamel is to the south. The reinforcement most likely comes from Hamel."

"Oho~ you're going to take care of the reinforcement army, aren't you?" Lu tilts her head. "In that case, you should go for Hamel as well."

Ciel blinks. "Then, what about you?"

"Huhu… of course I will go to Lanox," Lu raises her blazing fist. "What? You don't believe I will win the war?"

"No, of course not." Ciel closes his eyes before opening them again. "As you wish. I will go to Hamel."

"Bring some minions if you'd like. Once you've done in there, come to Lanox. I'll make sure to reward you at out celebration."

"Yes, I understand."

Ciel bows, and then makes his way toward Hamel.

# # #


	2. Phase II: Royal Guard

**Erst der Letzt**

 **Phase II: Royal Guard**

Sander is well-known in Fluone Continent as the City of Sand. Wind blows with such strong force, forming hurricanes across the desert. Dried dust flying in the air makes it hard to breathe properly. The unstable temperature also poses risk for those who aren't adapted in such environment.

For the tribe people who have been accustomed to the desert, it is not a problem. However, for the Red Knights, it spells trouble. Chung hopes that the demons are also having the same disadvantage as them. Defending Sander will be difficult, but he will never give up.

"My Lord, the scouts have returned," a messenger comes to Chung. "The demons have been gaining control over Sander main gate. A detached troop appears to be heading this way. What should we do?"

Chung rises on his feet, his hand pulling his trustful weapon with ease. Behind him, the Red Knights are prepared to fight and follow their king's command.

One by one, demons begin emerging from mountain of dust that conceals their presence. With a cry, Chung leads his army to fight the demons.

# # #

Meanwhile, whirlwind and sandstorm starts to shape across the Sander desert. The demons have taken control of the main gate, and are guarding the place from outsider.

Atop the main gate, Ciel stands by himself. The contract between him and Lu pulsates roughly in, and he unconsciously put his hand on it. Images from when they invaded Sander flicker inside his mind. It bothers him, to be honest, but he doesn't know what to think about it.

Before he can contemplate further about them, a demon comes to him. "The lure has been taken. It is just as you said, the Red Knights from Hamel is coming."

Ciel nods in acknowledgement.

"Then it is our time to move. Leave several troops here, and get the rest. Commence the assault at once."

"With pleasure~" the demon smirks in delight, and then takes his way outside to inform the other demons.

Without a second thought, Ciel jumps down from the top of the gate to desert below. Desert winds stack the dust into the air, creating small sandstorms in its wake. It's hard to see anything behind the veil of thick dust, but it poses no problem for the demon butler.

As the hordes of demon begin their assault, Ciel takes a different route. He takes out his cross-shaped rifle from his back, attempting to snipe the Red Knights. Using his skill as a former mercenary assassin, Ciel manages to kill several knights at once.

Until fired blast from hidden cannon demolish heap of rocks behind him.

A figure emerges from behind the raging storm of dust. Clad in white armor and with the legendary Destroyer he carries, Ciel knows whom exactly he is currently facing.

" _ **Why did you attack Sander?"**_ Chung asks. His _freiturnier_ armor causes his voice to sound deeper and louder than normal.

Ciel frowns. "You are not of Sander. There is no need for you to fret about this village."

" _ **Sanderian or not, they are humans like us Hamelian as well,"**_ Chung activates his Destroyer, ready to strike. _ **"I will not let you continue to wreak havoc in this land any longer."**_

"There is no war without casualties."

" _ **But you didn't have to**_ **kill** _ **them!"**_

Silence befalls them for a few seconds, until Ciel finally opens his mouth.

"It was an order from my master. I… have no right to defy her."

Chung reloads his weapon after he heard the answer. Ciel takes it as a declaration of duel between them.

" _ **It seems my thoughts cannot reach you**_ ," the young leader of the Red Knights laments. _**"Raise your weapon, demon. Words pale before the demonstration of what I speak of."**_

Ciel does it, wordlessly.

#

Dueling against Chung turns out to be more strenuous than what Ciel expected. The Iron Paladin has long shed his _freiturnier_ , but to Ciel it was like he has inane amount of stamina to fight.

Both fighters battle with vicious power. Barrage of bullets and explosions fills up giant half of their battle. Since both of them specialize in range-type attacks, their skills are equally tied.

The sun has burned atop of their heads since hours ago. All the other demons and the knights have long since fallen. Desert sandstorms and whirlwinds further decreasing their aptitude for fighting.

In the deserted battlefield, both of them are the last ones standing.

Ciel can feel his own endurance has begun to drop steadily. He will not last if the duel drags on. He has to flee, but because his opponent is Chung, it is something near impossible to pull. Using the thick layer of sand to hide his presence, Ciel raises his weapon, aiming it at the unaware Iron Paladin.

He'll have to stake everything on his last bullet.

# # #

After Chung had left Hamel three days ago, Penensio takes charge of the remaining knights to guard Hamel. Stray demons that come attacking begin to increase in number. Several knights patrol around the capital city more often than before.

In the deepest part of Halls of Water, Ain can feel the uneasiness of every citizen in Hamel hanging in the atmosphere. Being a celestial, he can sense whenever a demon invades the capital city. It stirs something akin to itchiness on his skin, which irks him greatly.

Deciding that the demons are starting to annoy him by every ticking second, Ain sets his way out from the empty place. His mission may to restore the El, but any demon dares to roam Elrios will sully the Goddess' land. He will obliterate every demon pitiful enough to come across his path.

When he reaches the front area of the Hall, Ain sees two knights are busy fighting some flying demons. The very sight of those vile creatures irritates him, and the knights are terrible at their job. His pendulum shatters into specks of light as he prepares himself for combat.

Mustering his mana, Ain raises his arm, beckoning several enchanted circle to form—of which projectile daggers manifest in a large number—and fires them toward the demons. They discharge with full force, easily killing each one of the winged demons.

The knights who have just witnessed it can't help but to gawk at the stranger clad in white with shock and awe. They didn't expect someone would come out from the Halls of Water and defeat so many demons effortlessly.

"I… uh, I mean, t-thank you," one of them stutters out. "…for helping us in dealing with the demons just now."

"Yeah, we're so grateful for your help," the other knight adds. "Anyway, it's dangerous right around here. You should go to a safe place before more demons—"

Ain throws a nasty glare to him, cutting the rest of his words off.

"I _will_ exterminate each and every one of them myself. You humans are unreliable enough as it is." His cold tone stunned the knights into silence. "Don't get in _my_ way."

Without waiting for an answer, Ain turns around and walks off.

The more he strides outside, Ain can clearly feel demon presences everywhere. His skin itches even more than it already has. Whenever Ain catches sight of demons, he immediately goes after them.

After so many slaughters of demons later, a pair of armored demons then appears in front of him. Another one with a huge shield shows up before long.

The demons mumble out incomprehensible words when they laid their eyes on him, which to Ain sounds like gibberish banter. He doesn't waste time to manifest a giant projectile spear in his hand and aiming it to the demons.

" _Brocken…"_ he holds the spear for two seconds, charging its power. _"—Phantasm!"_

Ain throws the spear at them with full force. The projectile weapon shoots through the air like a flash, detonating itself when it pierces the demons. However, their defense capabilities prove true when Ain watches as they stand back on their feet.

He notices other knights running around fighting stray demons in the distance, but pays them no mind. Summoning a projected sword, Ain slashes through the demons, and then finishes it by firing multiple daggers at their faces.

But he doesn't expect for the shield carrier to rush forward, violently drives its shield at him. Ain flinches at the sudden attack, but quickly recovers and thrusts his sword toward the demon. He slashes it some more before stabbing his sword and shattering it. The demon cries and tumbles backward, losing its life.

As Ain tries to regain back his lost mana, a powerful demon presence assaults his senses without warning.

"This considerable amount of demonic power…" he mutters out while attempting to locate the source, "…it must be their leader."

Hastily, Ain sprints his way to follow trails of the unknown demonic aura. It leads him to a cavern. A knight who guards the place notices his arrival and walks forward to stop Ain.

"Hark! This Magmanta's Cave is deemed to be not safe to visit."

Ain glowers at him. "Step aside. I have no time to waste on you."

"I'm sorry, but you had better go before something awful happens."

Losing his patience, Ain uses his power to warp behind the guard and far into the cave. Of course, the guard doesn't notice this and thinks that Ain suddenly vanishes without trace.

# # #

Ciel stumbles his way inside the cave. It has been a day since he fought Chung in the desert, and now he needs to recovers a huge chunk of his power that he had used in that duel. He has regained some power and used it to summons many demons across Hamel in order to distract the knights.

Most of his powers have been recovered, but the duel against Chung doesn't let him left the battlefield unscathed. Ciel will have to repair the damage done to his weapon soon, along with his tattered coat. It was a miracle that he somehow escaped.

A weird sensation tickles his senses and Ciel instantly on guard. It doesn't feel like another demon's, but isn't entirely a human's either.

Something bright comes his way in full speed. Ciel steps aside in time to avoid a spear from lodging itself in his head.

A figure clad in white robe and golden linings shows up. "So it was you, the root of all evils and the cause of those wretched demons trying to invade Hamel."

The dim light of the place makes it hard for Ciel to clearly see this man. But he notices his light-blue colored hair and eyes. For a male, he has a rather stunning appearance, almost ethereal.

But his cold tone makes Ciel wonder if the person standing in front of him is human at all.

"Your statement proves true," he replies in a smooth voice. "I will not deny it."

"You reek of demon, yet also human simultaneously," the man in white speaks. "Two things I most _despise_ in this world."

A projected sword manifests itself in the stranger's hand. Ciel takes a deep breath and slowly readies his cross-shaped rifle for combat. He has a feeling that he's going to die.

"Let the battle begins."

# # #


End file.
